12 Kei
by Hikari Shiroki
Summary: Kei le confiesa a Sasuke sus sospechas con respecto a su padre. ItaMina. AU. Spin-off de "Doce Años". Oneshot.


Naruto miró nuevamente a través de la mesa al ocupante de la silla al otro extremo. Kei Uchiha era un niño de doce años, la misma edad que su preciosa hija Kyoko, pero completamente diferente a cualquier niño de esa edad que hubiera conocido en toda su vida. Además de ser el solo heredero del clan Uchiha, la familia más importante de todo Japón y una de las más influyentes en todo el mundo, de tener como padre a Itachi Uchiha, actual jefe del clan, y a un tío como Sasuke, capaz de armar su propia compañía y hacerla una de las más exitosas del mundo en tan solo un par de meses, Kei Uchiha era un niño que influía respeto con solo tenerlo frente a uno. Sus ademanes eran educados, sus palabras pocas y portaba además la característica mirada Uchiha en su rostro, la que hacía temido y respetado a ese clan en todos los círculos sociales. El padre de Kyoko se sentía ciertamente nervioso estando a solas con el pequeño en su departamento.

Por tercera vez desde que Naruto acomodara a su inesperado visitante en la mesa de la cocina, el joven padre miró nerviosamente el reloj sobre sus cabezas. Había intentado entablar conversación con el niño en cuanto notó el incómodo silencio en un principio, pero las respuestas monosilábicas y cortas de este no le permitían prolongar cualquier intento de conversación por más de cinco sentencias.

Lanzó un suspiro luego de tomar otro sorbo de su té, Sasuke y Kyoko habían salido hacia algún lugar desconocido para él y no habían estado en casa cuando Naruto llegó del trabajo esa tarde. Al poco rato y sin tener más tiempo para averiguar qué había sido de ellos llegó Kei a esperar a su tío. Le informó que habían acordado encontrarse en casa de Naruto a esa hora, así que ambos concluyeron que no deberían tardar en regresar y lo único que les quedaba por hacer era esperarlos.

De todas formas Naruto se había cerciorado por teléfono y Sasuke le había dicho que estarían ahí en quince minutos, así que Naruto y Kei se quedaron todo ese tiempo aguardando. Pero después de otros tres minutos de incómodo silencio, Naruto se decidió a intentar iniciar la conversación una vez más.

—¿Cómo está tu padre? —le preguntó sin pensarlo demasiado.

Kei levantó sus amplios ojos negros y observó calculadoramente el rostro nervioso pero sonriente de Naruto.

—Bien —le respondió y volvió a beber un poco más del té que el rubio le había ofrecido al llegar.

Naruto volvió a lanzar otro suspiro, en verdad el niño no ponía las cosas muy fáciles para sus interlocutores.

—Y... ¿cómo está la escuela? —volvió a intentar eventualmente.

Kei volvió a elevar sus ojos fríos hacia Naruto.

—Bien —y se quedó esperando a que el rubio le lanzara otra pregunta, pero Naruto bajó inmediatamente la mirada derrotado.

Unos segundos después volvió a levantar la vista un poco más decidido, Kei se preguntó con qué saldría ahora.

—¿Sigues entrenando con Sasuke?

Kei miró a Naruto un poco intrigado, al parecer parecía muy contento con la pregunta que había logrado crear, pero como a Kei no le parecía nada extraordinario respondió simplemente que sí.

Al instante Naruto le repreguntó.

—¿Y cómo vas? —como si hubiera todo un mérito en tener una repregunta inmediata en ese momento.

Kei se quedó en silencio unos momentos viendo extrañado la sonrisa de Naruto ampliarse al ver que el niño se demoraba en contestar, pero finalmente alzó su taza de té y respondió con el tono neutral de siempre.

—Bien.

Naruto parecía no haber anticipado esta respuesta, pero en cuanto la analizó por unos segundos más volvió a hundir la cabeza derrotado. En verdad no había forma de tener una conversación decente con el niño, se preguntaba si con una personalidad así tendría siquiera amigos en la escuela. Pero entonces recordó que, sobre todo pronóstico, Kei era amigo de su hija Kyoko.

—Por cierto, ¿qué tienes que discutir con Sasuke?

Kei pareció un poco más pensativo después de escuchar esto. Dejó lentamente la taza con té en sus manos sobre la mesa y bajó la mirada,

—Quería preguntarle algo...

Naruto abrió los ojos enormemente después de oírlo. Era lo más que le había escuchado responderle en toda la tarde; tal vez iba por buen camino. Pero Kei parecía incómodo por tener que responderle esto, así que finalmente decidió que no le preguntaría más al respecto.

—¿Te quedarás a cenar?

Kei levantó inmediatamente la vista al escuchar la pregunta.

—¿Quién va a cocinar hoy?

Naruto se quedó un momento sorprendido en silencio, mirando al niño que al parecer estaba muy ansioso esperando la respuesta.

—Bu-bueno, usualmente lo hace Sasuke, ya que yo siempre llego a casa dos o tres hora más tarde... hoy salí temprano por...

Kei parecía desencantado por esta respuesta, volvió a tomar su taza de té y lanzó un suspiro muy bien disimulado. Naruto vio que el niño no lo escuchaba más así que no terminó de responder tampoco. Realmente era un niño muy extraño. Naruto comenzó a preocuparse de que Kyoko fuera tan amiga de un niño tan peculiar.

Pero justo en ese momento escucharon el sonido de unas llaves en la puerta y luego las inconfundibles voces de Sasuke y Kyoko llegando a casa. Cuando Kyoko puso pie en la cocina corrió a abrazar a Naruto mientras lo saludaba con alegría, sorprendida de lo temprano que había llegado ese día. Sasuke entró cargando unas bolsas de compras detrás de ella y revolvió un poco el cabello de su sobrino (logrando arrancarle una mirada irritada mientras trataba de acomodar su cabello otra vez) antes de irse a dejarlas en el repostero de la cocina.

—¿A dónde habían ido ustedes dos? —preguntó Naruto después de que Kyoko se apartó de él para saludar con una sonrisa a Kei.

Sasuke todavía a sus espaldas ocupado en guardar las cosas que había comprado le respondió.

—Nos faltaban algunas cosas para la cena. Además Kyoko necesitaba una hakama nueva para su demostración de arco en la escuela.

Kei escuchó esto y antes que Naruto pudiera reaccionar se adelantó a demostrar su sorpresa en voz muy alta.

—¿Eh? ¡¿Te eligieron como representante a ti? Eso es imposible.

Kyoko le lanzó un golpe en la cabeza antes de pararse frente a él con un signo de victoria en sus manos.

—Te dije que lo lograría —y después le sacó la lengua.

Kei se volvió a sentar y lanzó una sonrisa desdeñosa hacia la niña.

—El nivel del club de arquería debió haber decaído mucho como para dejar que un mono como tú represente a la escuela.

—¡¿Qué has dicho? —comenzó a reclamarle inmediatamente Kyoko antes que Naruto tuviera tiempo de defenderla. Ahora miraba irritado al niño Uchiha, recordando por un momento todos los malos momentos que le había hecho pasar a su hija, y comprendiendo menos que nunca cómo se habían hecho amigos.

Sasuke se acercó a los dos niños y les dio a ambos un golpe en la cabeza con la bolsa de pan en rebanadas que aún llevaba en las manos.

—Suficiente. Kyoko anda a guardar tu hakama doblada como te explicó la ayudante de la tienda si no quieres que esté llena de arrugas antes del día de la competencia.

Kyoko se alejó sobándose la cabeza y exclamando unos cuantos, «sí, sí».

Sasuke volvió su mirada hacia Kei y continuó con su paciente recriminación.

—Kei, si no tienes nada agradable que decir, quédate callado.

Kei volteó la mirada ofendido, pero guardó silencio de todas formas.

Naruto también permaneció en silencio, mirando casi con la boca abierta a Sasuke lidiando con los dos niños. Algo con la situación no parecía cuadrarle del todo.

Luego de un momento más de silencio en que Sasuke había aprovechado para guardar el pan en una gaveta encima de la cabeza de Kei, el Uchiha mayor se volvió hacia su sobrino.

—¿Y?, ¿necesitas algo?

Kei miró inmediatamente hacia Naruto y el rubio no pudo hacer nada más que ponerse muy tenso bajo la intensa mirada del niño de doce años. Sasuke volvió a golpear levemente la cabeza de su sobrino.

—Está bien, iremos a comprar algo para el postre. Espérame abajo en mi auto —Kei se levantó sin decir una palabra y se dirigió a la salida de la cocina.

Pero antes que pusiera un pie fuera alcanzó a escuchar que Naruto se levantaba apresuradamente.

—Ah, entonces aprovecharé para preparar la cena hoy. Después de todo hace mucho que no tengo la ocasión de hacerlo.

Sasuke asintió pero cuando escuchó una especie de gemido ahogado se volteó para ver a Kei como paralizado en la entrada de la cocina, Sasuke levantó una de sus cejas y luego de unos segundos se volvió a dirigir a su sobrino.

—¿Quieres quedarte a cenar?

Kei asintió inmediatamente.

—Está bien, espérame en el auto.

El niño Uchiha no se hizo repetir la petición en una segunda oportunidad, esta vez salió inmediatamente de la casa. Naruto estuvo a punto de preguntarle a Sasuke cómo había logrado convencerlo tan de repente ya que Naruto no lo había logrado en un principio, cuando Sasuke cubrió la pequeña distancia que los separaba en dos pasos grandes y tomándolo de los hombros se adentró en sus labios con un fuerte y apasionado beso.

Naruto sintió que las piernas le comenzaban a flaquear y agradeció que Sasuke lo estuviera sosteniendo. Cuando unos segundos después Sasuke se apartó y quedó mirando con una sonrisa el rostro enrojecido de Naruto, este hombre apenas y tenía aire en los pulmones.

Aún sonriendo Sasuke le dio un último beso como un chasquido en sus labios ahora húmedos y pronunció las palabras que había querido decirle desde que pusiera pie en la cocina.

—Bienvenido a casa.

Naruto sonrió a su vez, lanzando un suspiro entrecortado cuando Sasuke dejó sus hombros y dio unas cuantas caricias a su rostro.

—Sí, ya llegué.

Sasuke asintió una vez y luego se encaminó a su vez a la puerta, pero antes de poder salir a su vez escuchó que Naruto le decía algo más.

—Eres muy bueno al manejar niños, ¿sabías?

Sasuke volvió su cabeza para mirarlo sorprendido, pensando que estaba burlándose de él tal vez.

—¿Huh?

Naruto rio.

—Es solo que... no lo había notado. Los niños te quieren.

Sasuke volvió a lanzar una pregunta tipo gruñido.

—¿A mí?

Naruto se acercó al Uchiha y cruzando sus dos brazos en su cuello lo atrajo hacia él.

—Ahora entiendo por qué Itachi te puso de babysitter.

Sasuke no parecía muy divertido con esto último.

—Tonto —le respondió antes de besarlo otra vez. Después de todo, Naruto era el que se había acercado primero.

—Okay, que te vaya bien —le respondió Naruto besándolo esta vez él.

Sasuke sonrió otra vez, la sonrisa privada para Naruto.

—Hn, ya regreso.

Kei estaba esperando con los brazos cruzados y la espalda apoyada en el auto negro de Sasuke. Su tío lo vio y le hizo un gesto con la mano de que fuera hacia la otra puerta mientras él usaba esa para entrar en el auto. Después de abrirle la puerta a su sobrino y que ambos estuvieran en marcha Sasuke empezó a hablar otra vez.

—¿Qué pasó esa anoche?

Kei se tensó visiblemente pero no cambió su mirada de la dirección del camino frente a él. Lo había estado pensando desde entonces, cuando al salir de la recepción de la boda de Shikamaru Nara su tío lo interrogara con la mirada. Casi no parecía él mismo temiendo decir algo en voz alta, pero debía admitir que era así como se sentía en esos momentos.

Al final de cuentas tal vez resultara que solo había sido un engaño de su imaginación. Su padre no parecía en lo más mínimo perturbado desde esa noche, no habían hablado al respecto, pero Itachi no había vuelto a verlo con la mirada fría y casi burlona que le echara al salir de la habitación vacía con Minato. Aunque en realidad no lo había mirado para nada en todos esos días transcurridos desde entonces, así que Kei no podía estar muy seguro.

Sasuke vio que su sobrino entrecerraba los ojos, absorto en sus pensamientos. Buscó un lugar para estacionarse frente a la tienda donde solía ir a hacer ese tipo de compras y se paró.

—¿Qué es? —volvió a repetir, casi advirtiendo en su tono que no habría una próxima pregunta a menos que Kei respondiera ahora.

El pequeño Uchiha volteó a ver a su tío y luego volvió a fijar su vista al frente.

—Esa noche... papá estaba extraño.

—¿Algo pasó?

Kei se volvió a mirar a Sasuke levantando una ceja. Sasuke volvió a hundirse en su asiento y se cruzó de brazos, era obvio que algo había pasado, de otra forma no tendría a su sobrino pidiendo hablar con él con ese tremendo rostro de preocupación como el que portaba en esos momentos.

—Sí, lo sé —respondió al fin, odiando darle la razón a su sobrino—. Pero tú estuviste ahí antes que yo, ¿qué pasó entonces?

Kei apoyó uno de sus brazos en la ventana del auto y su rostro en su mano.

—Minato salió detrás de papá.

Sasuke inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado. Sabía eso, los amigos de Naruto en el bar le habían dicho que Minato estaba hablando con Itachi en privado cuando lo habían ido a buscar. Él mismo lo había visto alejándose mientras se acercaba a su hermano y a su sobrino. Es solo que no veía nada extraño en eso.

—No parecían haber peleado —le respondió Sasuke como tentando el terreno.

Kei cerró los ojos y se pasó una mano por su rostro, luego contempló a su tío por unos segundos antes de abrir la manecilla del auto.

—Olvídalo.

Sasuke contempló a su sobrino mientras se encaminaba al interior del establecimiento y se perdía de vista entrando en él. El Uchiha mayor aún permaneció unos segundos perplejo (o tan perplejo como un Uchiha podía mostrarse en público) y fue tras su sobrino. Lo encontró en la pequeña caja registradora terminando sus compras. No le habló entonces ni en todo el camino de regreso. El momento de tales confesiones había pasado, quizá Kei solo estaba sobreactuando y pensando demasiado de la situación.

Una vez en casa de Naruto se perdió cualquier oportunidad de continuar con la conversación y aunque Sasuke estaba algo molesto aún por la indiferencia que le mostraba Kei, decidió no forzar más la conversación.

—¿Vendrás a verme en la competencia? —le preguntó Kyoko una vez que confirmó la asistencia de su padre y Sasuke.

—¿Me estás invitando a verte perder? —le respondió Kei, mostrando su sonrisa confiada habitual.

—¡No voy a perder! Te haré tragar tus palabras, Uchiha, será mejor que estés ahí.

—Claro que iré. No todos los días ves a un mono tratando de tensar un arco después de todo.

Naruto observaba a los dos niños discutir tratando de mantenerse tan al margen como le era posible. Trataba de seguir el ejemplo de Sasuke que los ignoraba por completo, pero muchas veces las cosas que se decían no podían dejar de ponerlo nervioso. Después de todo, recordaba las conversaciones que tenía con Hinata, su amiga de la infancia, cuando habían tenido esa edad y eran el completo reverso de lo que eran en ese momento su hija Kyoko y Kei Uchiha.

—Bueno... —finalmente se animó a intervenir—, nos alegrará tenerte ahí Kei.

Este volteó a mirar a Naruto y no le respondió, sino que se metió un bocado de comida enorme dentro de la boca y luego le extendió su plato vacío. Kyoko comenzó a reír mientras Kei la miraba irritado y Naruto terminaba de servirle un segundo plato a su invitado.

—Papá también vendrá, así que seguramente se alegrará de verte ahí.

Naruto volvió a tratar de cambiar la conversación lejos de las peleas. Pero para su sorpresa, Kei simplemente se quedó muy callado mientras recibía el nuevo plato. Sasuke tampoco pasó desapercibida esta señal inusual.

—Por cierto, pensé que vendrías tarde hoy...

Kyoko volvió su atención a Naruto que miró a su hija sonriendo.

—Sí, al final de cuentas no era algo demasiado grave. Terminé de corregir unas notas pendientes y terminé regresando a casa más rápido de lo que había pronosticado.

Y después, como esperando que alguien le reclamara lo mucho que pasaba en su trabajo, se quedó esperando que alguien hablara primero. Sasuke comía despacio y en silencio echando miradas de vez en cuando a Kei, los granajes en su cerebro atando cabos a mil por hora. Su sobrino estaba comiendo maquinalmente y sin muchas ganas también, absorto en lo que parecía una discusión importante en su interior. Kyoko, por otro lado, no parecía darse cuenta de nada y comía su comida con normalidad.

De pronto Sasuke se puse de pie. Se dirigió al fregadero de la cocina y se sirvió un vaso lleno de agua que vació en su garganta en apenas unos segundos. Naruto le preguntó si se encontraba bien, a lo que Sasuke le respondió con un gesto de la mano. Solo entonces Kei pareció salir de sus pensamientos y mirar a su tío.

—Te dije que lo olvidaras, probablemente es nada.

Naruto miró al sobrino de Sasuke sin comprender nada, Kyoko a su lado parecía tan perdida como él.

Sasuke se dio la vuelta y miró a Kei con un gesto muy grave. Estuvieron comunicándose de esta extraña manera por unos segundos antes de que el Uchiha mayor volviera su mirada hacia Naruto.

—Rayos.

Kei dejó sus cubiertos a un lado al escuchar esto. Apoyó ambos brazos encima de la mesa y perdió su mirada frente a él una vez más. Si su tío comenzaba a ponerle ese tipo de atención a sus ideas, entonces estas no debían estar tan equivocadas.

Recordaba esa noche en la fiesta de Shikamaru, la mirada que su padre le había lanzado cuando se dio cuenta que sospechaba algo, no era la de un padre que se ve atrapado o cree que está en algún problema frente a su hijo, simplemente era la mirada de un hombre mayor que mira a un niño y se ríe de lo que el otro pudiera pensar o dejar de pensar de él.

Kei apretó los puños. Era la mirada que muchas veces Kei había visto que Itachi le echaba a su tío. Si en algún lugar durante toda su vida hasta ese momento Kei hubiera recibido una mirada así de su padre estaba seguro que se hubiera echado a llorar, como un niño pequeño que hubiera perdido el cariño de su grandioso padre.

Pero esa noche lo que sintió no fue miedo, tampoco confusión al ver que su padre lo miraba con esos ojos, lo que había sentido esa noche había sido...

Sasuke había llegado a su lado y lo había jalado con cualquier excusa hacia fuera con él. Naruto y Kyoko estaban preguntándose qué les había pasado a los dos Uchiha en el interior de la cocina, mientras Sasuke sacaba a Kei al reducido espacio de la terraza de la sala y cerraba la puerta tras él.

—¡¿Qué viste? —le preguntó inmediatamente después que estuvo seguro que nadie en el interior podía escucharlos.

Kei pasó una de sus manos por su cabello para quitar unas hebras de sus ojos.

—Nada.

Sasuke no parecía muy satisfecho con esta respuesta.

—Has debido ver algo.

Kei no miraba a su tío sino que se entretenía contando los autos del estacionamiento debajo.

—Minato estuvo muy nervioso después de salir de ese lugar con papá.

Sasuke asintió enseguida. Él lo había visto alejarse y podía decir lo mismo, solo que hasta ese momento no había relacionado eso y el que Itachi estuviera en ese mismo lugar como los causantes directos.

Kei continuó.

—¿Recuerdas lo que te dijo papá?

Sasuke recordó la sonrisa despectiva de Itachi de siempre, estaba tan acostumbrado a recibirla que no se había dado cuenta que en realidad en esa ocasión no había sido formada para él.

—...ese imbécil —dijo con pesar.

Kei fijó sus ojos desanimados en su tío, Sasuke parecía muy preocupado pero a Kei le parecía que más que nada le preocupaba el que la confirmación de la relación entre su hermano y el escritor fuera a poner en peligro la suya propia con Naruto. El pequeño Uchiha lanzó un suspiro. Sabía desde el principio que eso sería así, en realidad no sabía por qué se lo había contado a Sasuke sabiendo que su tío no lo iría a ayudar a él en particular.

Luego volvió a fijar su vista hacia la calle debajo. Ayudarlo a él para lograr que su padre y Minato se separaran claro estaba. Lo que a él le importaba de todo eso en realidad solo era que esos dos se separaran.

Todos esos días se la había pasado pensando en ello. Su padre nunca había hecho algo así anteriormente así que la situación era nueva para ambos. Kei no tenía nada en particular contra que su padre saliera con otras personas. Hasta se imaginaba que su padre sí salía con alguien en ocasiones, pero que era demasiado precavido como para que ese tipo de citas salieran a la luz como casi siempre ocurría con Sasuke.

Claro, por ese tiempo no se llevaba bien con su tío y solo adoraba a su padre por lo cual Kei no se había puesto a pensar que en realidad Sasuke hubiera podido ocultar sus relaciones si se le hubiera dado la gana de hacerlo y que entonces ni siquiera Itachi hubiera tenido forma de conocerlas.

Así que en realidad lo que a Kei le molestaba no era el hecho de que su padre saliera. Tampoco era el hecho de que saliera con otro hombre, ver a su tío y Naruto lo había hecho creer que la relación entre dos hombres era tan típica como cualquier relación heterosexual permitida. Pero era en ese punto donde Kei entraba en conflicto con su padre.

Si bien no tenía ningún problema con que su padre saliera con alguien, o que este alguien fuera o no fuera un hombre, sí que tenía un problema con que esta persona fuera Minato Namikaze.

Itachi tendría sus razones para salir con otras personas y tendría sus razones si estas resultaban ser hombres, pero Kei estaba cien por ciento seguro de conocer cuáles eran las razones por las que se metería con el padre de Naruto.

Y Sasuke a su lado estaba en la razón al concluir lo mismo que él y comenzar a insultar al idiota de su hermano mayor.

Lo único que Itachi buscaba con algo tan poco irreal como ello era estar un paso delante de su hermano. Sasuke era lo único que tenía en la mente al meterse con el escritor y eso era algo que Kei simplemente no podía aguantar.

Todo ese tiempo conociendo al escritor lo habían hecho desarrollar una extraña lealtad hacia él. Estaba seguro de que Minato y él poseían una cercanía fuera de lo normal dadas las circunstancias bajo las cuales se habían encontrado. El padre de Naruto era el único adulto en la tierra que Kei Uchiha recordaba que lo había tratado como un niño normal de doce años. Quizá sus constantes conversaciones, el hecho de que siempre estuviera físicamente sobre él como si fuera algo ordinario y el que a cada momento se mostrara complacido y admirado con cada pequeño detalle personal de la conducta, las actitudes y el desempeño de Kei habían hecho que este finalmente se diera cuenta de que, a pesar de ser precoz y diferente al resto, todavía podía sentirse verdaderamente feliz cuando alguien como Minato acariciaba su cabeza y lo felicitaba de todo corazón.

Kei nunca había sentido algo así anteriormente y recordaba el rostro de su padre en su mente mientras recalcaba este «nunca». No iba a permitir que de buenas a primeras alguien viniera a inmiscuirse en su relación. Aunque fuera el mismísimo Itachi Uchiha y toda su enorme grandiosidad el que lo intentara.

Su padre lo había mirado con frialdad en esa ocasión pero Kei no había sentido miedo, lo que había sentido era rabia. Su padre estaba tan seguro de sí mismo que creía que nadie podría hacerle frente. Tal vez Sasuke en algunas ocasiones que era presto a aplastar de prisa le había presentado batalla en ciertas situaciones, pero nunca en toda su vida Kei.

Su hijo que no era nada más que una mitad de persona en formación jamás lo haría. Y de ahí que tal mirada le había sido propicia para dirigírsela a su único heredero. Kei estaba siendo subestimado por su propio padre.

—Ese imbécil.

Sasuke lo escuchó y detuvo inmediatamente sus propias imprecaciones, de pronto recordando lo extraño que estaba actuando su sobrino desde que todas sus sospechas comenzaran. Sin embargo, no tuvo tiempo de preguntarle nada porque en ese momento ambos escucharon la puerta de la calle abrirse y vieron cómo Minato entraba en el interior del departamento de Naruto. Parecía que había pasado una mala noche por la cara que traía y Sasuke aguzó incluso más sus ojos al verlo.

Fue Kei el que abrió la puerta del balcón y se adentró nuevamente en el interior para llegar hasta el escritor y hacer conocida su presencia. Minato había estado a punto de entrar en la cocina en donde escuchaba voces cuando el ruido de la puerta corrediza de la sala lo hizo encontrar la mirada tranquila de Kei Uchiha.

Por unos segundos se quedó paralizado sin saber qué hacer o qué decir. Era la primera vez que lo veía después de ese día en la fiesta de Shikamaru cuando él y su padre... se tomó la cabeza con una de sus manos, aún tenía la resaca de esa noche, no podía ser otra cosa.

Kei llegó caminando en su dirección y se detuvo a unos pasos de él. Minato se quedó contemplándolo tremendamente incómodo y recordando por un momento el rostro consternado que había portado en cuanto lo vio aparecer a la espalda de su padre aquella noche. Tal vez lo enfrentaría ahora nuevamente al respecto, ¿qué le diría?

Sin embargo, lo primero que escuchó que le decía, con una voz muy delicada como nunca se la había escuchado antes, lo dejó inmediatamente conmovido y olvidando por un momento sus preocupaciones anteriores.

—Minato, ¿estás bien?

Este volvió ambos ojos hacia el pequeño; abriéndolos bastante como para confirmar que en realidad al que tenía al frente era a Kei Uchiha, el muchacho que usualmente se comportaba de una forma demasiado seria para su edad o sonrojado después de que Minato se le pegara innecesariamente para que se mostrara más como un niño de doce años.

Como Minato no le respondiera, Kei se acercó hacia él y puso una de sus manos en su frente, todavía con un rostro que demostraba cierta consternación por el bienestar del escritor.

—No parece tener fiebre, pero tu rostro está muy rojo.

Minato sintió que una sonrisa se comenzaba a formar en sus labios a pesar de todo el nerviosismo que aún sentía. Kei la vio y por un segundo regresó a mostrar su rostro serio y su mirada penetrante habitual, para luego transformar todo esto en una sonrisa propia que respondía directamente a la del otro hombre.

Minato no lo pudo resistir más, pasó ambos brazos alrededor del cuerpo del pequeño niño y lo atrajo hacia su pecho.

—No te preocupes por mí —le dijo apenas sin notar que el otro niño pareció relajarse en lugar de la tensión habitual con la cual recibía las libertades que se tomaba el abuelo de Kyoko con él—, tomé un poco de más en la fiesta y me duele un poco la cabeza ahora, pero se me pasará pronto.

Kei lo escuchó entre sus brazos sin hacer ningún movimiento momentáneamente. Sasuke había caminado hacia ellos unos segundos antes tratando de comprender qué estaba tratando de hacer su sobrino en ese momento, pero cuando vio el rostro de Kei cubierto a medias por el pecho de Minato lleno de un brillo triunfal y una mirada siniestra muy parecida a la de su padre, por poco y da un paso hacia atrás. Sus ojos agudos lo traspasaron por completo.

Kei estaba seguro de que Minato se mostraría renuente a continuar el trato con él de la misma forma que lo había venido haciendo hasta ese momento, después de lo que había pasado con Itachi, y marcaba un pequeño punto a su favor que con un poco de manipulación de su parte las cosas hubiera vuelto a su cauce habitual tan pronto. Ahora solo faltaba idear la forma más rápida y segura para que el escritor no volviera a pensar en su padre y que el mismo Itachi no buscara al escritor una vez más.

Su padre lo había subestimado por completo, no tenía ni idea la clase de cosas que Kei todavía podía usar para lograr su cometido, y ahora, después de que tenía los brazos del Minato como recompensa a un poco de esfuerzo, estaba seguro de su victoria. Itachi aprendería por el camino más duro lo peligroso que era meter las manos en algo que ahora Kei consideraba como suyo.


End file.
